A Collection of OneShots
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Just some Kagome/? one-shots. I am taking requests for pairings. Read and Review please! Rating may go up. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Castiel

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone! Review and I'm taking requests on the guys for this new one so don't hesitate to tell me who you want.

Shows Used: Inuyasha/Supernatural

Pairing: Kagome/Castiel

Rating: PG-13

Chapter One: Castiel

Dean Winchester shot out of his rough slumber, glancing around the hotel room he was currently inhabiting before turning to the cause of his ruined slumber. He snatched his vibrating cell phone angrily off of the side table and flipped it open.

"What?" he growled raking a hand over his head.

"Dean, it's me. I must know where you are." Castiel answered swiftly.

"I'm in a freaking hotel room Cas, and I was sleeping before you decided to call. What do you want?" Dean said angrily.

"Dean, please, tell me." Castiel pleaded.

Dean sighed and told him the hotel name, state and city before flipping the phone closed and rubbing his eyes. The door to the hotel room burst open, ripping the lock off of the wall, and Castiel strode in followed by Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother. "Hey Sammy, how you been?" Dean asked eyeing his younger brother. "I've been fine Dean, you?" Sam responded sticking his hands in his pockets. "Fine, so what did you have to bust down the door to tell me?" Dean asked turning his attention to the angel.

"I couldn't locate god; but I do know someone that can help us. Someone that could defeat Lucifer." Castiel said. "So some bastard's taking my job now? Well who is the unlucky son of a bitch?" he asked flinging the sheets off and climbing out of the bed. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she lives in Japan and I know she will help us." He said, his eyes growing wide with hidden excitement. "Wait, so the savior of the world is a chick? Are you serious?" Sam asked with a scoff. Castiel whipped around to face the younger Winchester, his eyes hard.

"Do not refer to her as that. She deserves your respect along with everyone else's, understand?" he asked grabbing Sam by his worn tan jacket. Sam locked eyes with Dean before looking back into Castiel's and nodding. "Yeah man, sorry." He said. Castiel released Sam and turned to Dean. "Grab what you need; we're going to see her now." He said. "What about my car?" Dean asked, not moving from his spot. "I've had your friend Bobby come and get your car for you. It's already being transported safely to Bobby's house. Now then if you don't have anything to take, come here." Castiel said grabbing both Winchester boys and disappearing, reappearing at a snow covered shrine in Japan.

"Dude, I hate it when you do that?" Dean said pushing Castiel away and glancing around. Sam bent over and coughed as a wave of nausea washed over him. "Come on, we must do this quickly. Lucifer is growing stronger and we need Kagome's help." Castiel said, ignoring Dean and walking to the house. Dean walked over to Sam just as he stood to his full height. "I'm really glad I wasn't dying just now." Sam muttered walking towards the house with Dean. "Did he just walk in?" Dean asked as they walked up the porch steps. "Yeah, he did." Sam answered as they peered inside before stepping over the threshold.

"Castiel?" Dean called softly. "Dean, look out!" Sam exclaimed suddenly. Dean turned and a sword flew in between his and Sam's heads, imbedding itself in the wall. "Kagome, please don't attack. It's Castiel, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Castiel said appearing in front of them, holding his hand out and gripping the blade of the other sword that was coming down on their heads. The two brothers got a glimpse of a woman in the air before she appeared on the ground. "Castiel? I thought I would never see you again." She exclaimed releasing the sword and launching into his arms, startling the two brothers behind him.

"It's good to see you again Kagome, you've heard about Lucifer rising correct?" Castiel asked pulling away and sliding his free hand down her right arm to hold her hand. Kagome smiled up at him shyly, his own small smile answering hers. 'What the hell?' Sam mouthed to Dean. The older brother shrugged before clearing his throat. Kagome looked past Castiel and at the two brothers. "Sorry about the attack; after Raphael came by saying that Lucifer could turn into anyone the fight or flight mode kicks in." she said laughing lightly. "No yeah no, it's cool we understand." Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel glared a bit at Dean before turning back to Kagome. "Can you defeat Lucifer?" he asked. "I don't know; I've had my more powerful powers stripped from me 3000 years ago and exiled here. I haven't had to fight anyone as powerful as Lucifer since he was cast out of heaven." Kagome said stepping back. "Why would an angel be cast out of heaven?" Sam asked confused. "She's not just an angel Sam, she doesn't need a vessel to stay on earth, and this is how she appeared in heaven." Castiel announced looking at the younger Winchester. "I was an archangel, I developed emotions, falling in love with a fellow angel, and my superiors didn't like that; so they stripped me of most of my power and cast me out of heaven." She shrugged. Castiel stiffened as Kagome told the story and Sam caught the tiny glance Kagome tossed at the angel. _'So they like each other.'_ He thought.

"I was right man, angels are dicks. Who's higher than an archangel?" Dean asked shaking his head. "All archangels have a superior." Kagome said flatly taking her sword out of Castiel's hand. "Who was the angel Kagome?" Sam asked hoping they wouldn't catch on. "I'm sure you know him." Kagome said throwing another glance at Castiel. "You and Cas?" Dean asked incredulously. Kagome blushed and glanced away. "I told you it was wrong to fall for me." Castiel growled brushing past the brothers. "I'm sorry." Sam said automatically. Kagome shook her head and lifted her head quickly. "I know you, you're Lucifer's vessel. He's here looking for you; both of you. Stay here, I'll take care of him." She said gripping her sword tightly and walking outside onto the snow covered ground. "We need to find Cas, there's no way she's going to survive with him when she has virtually no power." Dean said quickly, ignoring the fact that Kagome had called Sam Lucifer's vessel. Sam agreed and both ran out the backdoor, following Castiel's footstep in the snow.

"Hello Kagome, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here." Lucifer said giving her a smile. "Shut up, you knew I lived here. I'm tired of hearing about you. how about you just let me send you back to hell and you never resurface on this earth again?" she asked, her power growing around her, whipping her hair and clothes around her wildly. Lucifer gave a mock sigh before grinning evilly. "Yes, I agree. And when I defeat you, I'll make sure Castiel follows right after you." he said, his black blade appearing in his hand. With a small burst of energy, his human vessel blew up, leaving the true body of Lucifer in its wake; his bony, black, bat like wings stretching behind him. Kagome trembled; he still had his devilish good looks that made most angels in heaven turn to his side. She shook her head; she had to do this now, while she was still rested enough. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her black, feathered wings out behind her and tightened her grip on her sword. "Let's end this." She whispered. Lucifer chuckled and launched himself at her, his sword held aloft.

"Cas, what the hell is your problem man? Kagome can't help who she fell for." Dean said angrily, pushing Castiel when they caught up to him. "It was a mistake, she should not have longed for me." Castiel said. "Castiel it's obvious that you like her the same way that she likes you. But look, Kagome's fighting Lucifer now, let's go and help her and talk about this later." Sam suggested. Castiel looked up at the younger brother. "You're certain that she's fighting him now?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with an unreadable emotion. Sam and Dean nodded before Castiel began walking back to the shrine. "Let's go, she's not ready for a fight with Lucifer; not that we are either." He called over his shoulder. "Well, the four of us can take him." Dean said confidently.

Kagome glanced around, blood stained the ground around her, most of it, if not all of it was hers. "Lucifer, stop playing these games." She whispered before a shadow fell over her. Gasping, she jumped at an angle to avoid him and flapped her wings to stay in the air. "So, you're almost defeated and you decide to take this to the air?" he chuckled before disappearing again. Kagome ground her teeth together in frustration and shook her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her. 'I'll descend a little, that way if I get hit from the air, it won't hurt as bad.' She decided. As she began to descend, she felt something sharp puncture her wings and she screamed as she was violently thrown to the ground and repeatedly stabbed in her non-vital areas.

Lucifer clicked his tongue and withdrew his sword, rolling her over onto her back, looking into her glazed silver-grey eyes he stuck his sword in the ground and leaned down. "You're a sad excuse for an archangel, now I know the real reason they got rid of you." he sighed sadly before standing up to deliver the final blow. Kagome's eyes snapped shut as, with the last of her strength, she raised her sword and stuck it through Lucifer. She smirked at his surprised face before closing her eyes to the pain she felt through her body.

"Kagome!" Castiel cried falling to his knees next to her body and lifting her up, mindful of her wounds. "Hey Cas, I got him." She laughed, raising her hand to stroke his cheek as she stiffened and her hand fell to the snow. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, the odds weren't with her, exiled archangel or not, they knew the probability of her surviving this battle were slim. "Help me take her to the house. Someone get her sword and deal with Lucifer." Castiel ordered carrying her to the house as Dean walked with him and Sam went to take care of Lucifer.

Sam sighed as he grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. "Castiel still hasn't moved." Dean sighed walking into the kitchen. "Well she's breathing, so she still may pull through." Sam shrugged pouring a glass for him and Dean. "I doubt it, the only person that could take her out of that would be god and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel said that god is dead; so basically she's screwed. There's no alcohol in this place?" Dean asked looking at the orange liquid. "It's a shrine Dean, so no. Who's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?" Sam asked. "Raphael." Dean said pouring the juice back into the carton.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and left his empty glass on the table before both of them walked back up to Kagome's room. "Who are you?" Sam asked walking into the room and seeing an aged man standing behind Castiel, looking at Kagome. Castiel turned his tired eyes behind him and jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide with wonder. "Hello Dean, Sam; Castiel I'm glad to see you are alright." The man said. "Alright Dumbledore, tell us who you are right now." Dean threatened. "I am who I am." The man answered. "Father, forgive me for my sins." Castiel said dropping to his knees at the man's feet. "Dean, this is god." Sam said incredulously. "Well, where have you been? Kagome almost died fighting Lucifer because of you." Dean announced, crossing his arms.

"I was in New Mexico, I had some things I had to take care of there." He said. "I told you he was on a tortilla." Dean said turning triumphant eyes to Castiel. "I wasn't on any flatbread." God said giving Dean a look. "Rise my son; for all you have done, awaken my daughter of darkness, you have done well in your battle with evil." He said placing a hand over her chest. A jolt of power flooded through the room and Kagome's body jumped off the bed. Castiel went to stand with Sam and Dean as Kagome's eyelids fluttered open and she glanced around a few times to take in her surroundings.

"What happened to Lucifer?" she asked, her voice cracking from dryness. "You killed him, I wish to reward you, rise my daughter." God said giving her a smile. Kagome's eyes swiveled to him and blinked a few times before jumping out of her bed and to her feet, swaying as she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her. She collapsed to sit on the edge of the bed before standing again, ignoring her aches, pains and swimming vision. "For your valor, I bestow upon you your right to be an archangel again. You may return to heaven, and everything that was lost to you will be returned." He said placing a hand on her head and passing every power she lost back to her.

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and she covered her mouth with her hands, she had dreamed of becoming an archangel and returning to heaven to be with her brothers and sisters, never thinking it possible again. "Castiel, come forward. You have killed angels in the name of these two boys behind you and for that I am not pleased. I will give you a choice, do you wish to stay on earth as an angel on earth, with human emotions or return to heaven as you used to be?" god asked raising an eyebrow. Castiel's eyes widened in shock and he glanced at Kagome before turning to look as Sam and Dean. "I think I'm going to stay on earth. " Castiel said.

Kagome looked down sadly before god nodded and he and Kagome disappeared. "What did you do that for? Kagome finally gets her archangel mojo back and you go and ruin her mood." Dean said turning to Castiel. "She can do better than me, I know she can." Castiel said staring at the spot where Kagome and god stood. Dean shook his head in annoyance before walking out. Sam laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder before steering him out of Kagome's old room.

Kagome stood on the balcony in heaven, surveying the ballroom as angels danced and made merriment in Lucifer's defeat. It was weird to see the once stoic angels having a good time and showing emotions. She sighed and turned away, her blue dress moving with her and her wings fluttering behind her. Down below, she watched the earth, her eyes locking on Japan with sadness. "You don't have to stay here you know." Gabriele said placing a comforting hand on the hand that held her wine glass. "I have longed for this for 3000 years. How can you say that I don't need to stay here?" she asked standing up straight. "Because, you no longer have the heart to be the archangel of death; you have long ago given that up." He replied brushing one of his pale blonde strands of hair out of his face.

Kagome gave a slight nod. "I believe that you are right Gabriele, I can't stay here." she said giving him a smile. Gabriele smiled and led her over to their father. "So it is what you want then?" he asked happily. Kagome nodded, and he pulled her into a hug. "Be safe my child, know that you are always welcome here. and also know, that because of you the angels may have emotions as was intended, and that on earth, you shall never age but shall be able to live life as a mortal." He said placing a hand on her forehead and transferring her out of heaven.

"So this is your true form? I'm really disappointed." Sam said looking at Castiel. "Yes, when humans are born, they take the form of the angel that is to be their vessel, it makes finding the vessel easier." Castiel shrugged. "So Jimmy was basically exactly what you look like? Why the hell do we still have eyes?" Dean asked confused. "Because father did not wish for humans to be the vessels of angels any longer." A soft voice said behind the three boys in the living room. Castiel jumped off of the couch and stared at her. "Aren't you supposed to be in heaven?" Sam asked. "I'm serving time as an archangel on earth for a few thousand years." She replied walking forward.

She stopped in front of Castiel and smiled at him, raking a hand through his hair. "I hope that's okay with you." she said. Castiel glanced over at Dean and Sam, who were watching them in amusement before snaking an arm around Kagome's waist and drawing her closer. "Of course it is." He said before slanting his lips over hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Fred

MoonlightsMadness: I once again don't own anyone! Read and review and if you have any suggestions on pairings, just let me know.

What's Used: Inuyasha/Harry Potter

Pairing: Kagome/Fred

Rating: PG-13

Chapter Two: Fred

George Weasley sighed deeply as he sat in Professor Umbridge's class. It was so hard to stay awake in her class. Beside him, he heard his twin brother Fred snore softly, so he jabbed him in the ribs lightly. Fred groaned softly before blinking a few times rapidly and staring at the back of someone's head.

"Now then, let's move on to Chapter Six: Learning to Properly Hold Your Wand." Umbridge continued. The twins rolled their eyes and flipped the page in their books as Umbridge continued to talk. "Of course as you know, you will not need to use your wand in this class so we will just practice without them." She giggled. Everyone sagged in their chairs and jumped when they heard the door to the classroom open. "You are interrupting my class, what do you want?" Umbridge snapped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have been told that you were the one to talk to." A soft voice said forcefully. "Talk about what?" Umbridge asked, her head raising defensively. "I heard you were the one that was still in charge of searching for my father, even though you are clearly not an auror." The visitor stated walking further into the room. Umbridge smiled and gave a curt nod. "I am, I am also in the middle of a class, so I'm afraid you will have to wait." She smiled.

Fred and George glanced at each other and turned to look at the woman as she walked up to the pink clad woman between the rows of desks. _'Gorgeous.'_ Fred thought absently. Her dark hair was covering most of her face but what he did see he couldn't help but stare at. She was clad in a red shirt and dark jeans with converse on her feet. With her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted to the side, she looked adorable to Fred as she glared at Umbridge, her eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Listen here Miss Black, give your father up or I will have to have you arrested for helping him. You don't want that to go on your record do you?" Umbridge asked haughtily. 'Miss Black' took a step back, her eyes flying open, shocked, before her eyes narrowed and her hand flew up, effectively slapping the woman in front of her. The room sat silent in shock, as the girl turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

The class sat silently waiting for Umbridge to do something.

One minute passed….

Then five….

After ten minutes of Umbridge not moving, the students quickly packed up and fled the room….

"That was amazing! I wonder if Umbridge has moved yet?" George laughed. Fred shook his head as they walked down to the dungeons to their next class, potions. Contrary to popular belief, the Weasley twins did in fact like to be early for their classes, normally they were the first ones in the room, today being no different. They were almost to the potion door when it opened and the girl from earlier walked out, followed by the potions master, Serverus Snape. "Ignore her, that's the only advice I can give you." he said.

The girl nodded, her fingers combing her hair back from her face so the boys could see the tear streaks down her face. "Thanks." She whispered. He nodded and pulled her into a hug before realizing the twins were standing there shocked. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get inside!" he barked releasing the girl. The twins scampered past the couple, Fred turning to glance behind him, blushing when he locked eyes with the dark haired beauty.

She smiled at him before turning and walking down the corridor just as the other students began milling into the classroom. _'I wish I could get her name.'_ he thought running to his seat as Snape began the lesson.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ A Few Months Later +++++++++++++++++++++++

Fred sighed as he leaned against the counter of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as George stocked shelves. "You could help." He grumbled opening another box. "I already stocked my shelves. Why not just whip out your wand?" Fred asked confused. "I was trying the whole muggle experience. What's on your mind?" George asked flicking his wand. "Do you remember that girl that slapped Umbridge?" Fred asked.

George looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. "Yeah, Umbridge stood still for like ten minutes. Why, what about her?" George asked moving to lean against the counter with his twin. "What do you think happened to her?" Fred asked. George turned to look at his brother with a sly grin on his face. "Why? Do you like her?" he asked. "No, of course not! I don't even know her!" Fred shouted, turning away to hide his blush. "Good, because there she is, with a very familiar looking pet." George pointed through the glass.

Fred practically pushed his face against the window and looked at the girl George pointed at. True to his twin's word, it was the girl from a few months prior walking towards the shop with a black shaggy dog on her heels. George opened the door for the duo as Fred stood back, watching her glide into the shop. "Talk in the back?" she asked. The black dog led the way to the back room, slipping through the curtains using his nose. Fred rushed over to the curtain and held it open for the woman.

"I think she smiled at you." George teased walking passed him. Fred pushed him through the drapes and came face-to-face with Sirius. "I'm coming here because you're mother won't stop complaining about you boys leaving Hogwarts." He sighed. The twins looked at each other and the woman sighed. "Let me handle this dad. Okay, Fred, George, you're mother loves you and wants you to be happy. So, just keep up what it is you're doing." She said crossing her arms. "Kagome, I really don't want to hear Molly anymore." Sirius whined.

Kagome shot a look at him and turned to look back at the twins. "We'll talk to her, thank you." George said. Kagome smiled and nodded before glancing at Fred. "Show me around your store?" she asked. He nodded sharply; ignoring the look Sirius gave him, and held the curtain open for her before trailing after her. "Your brother fancies my daughter." Sirius stated. "Yeah, he does." George agreed. "He better not try anything if he knows what's good for him." Sirius growled, making George laugh.

"And this concludes our tour." Fred announced happily. "Thank you Fred that was very….liberating." Kagome said looking out the window. Fred smiled and raked a hand through his hair. "So, that day when you slapped Umbridge…. Hey, are you okay?" Fred asked as Kagome collapsed on the ground. Kagome gasped and vaguely heard Fred yell for George and Sirius before something took over her mind.

_ Harry screamed in agony as Voldemort cruelly tortured him in the Ministry of Magic's Hall of Prophecies. "Get me the prophecy." Voldemort growled. "Never, I'd rather die." Harry gasped. Voldemort got an inch away from Harry's face and smiled, showing his pointed white teeth. "Have it your way then." He whispered before lifting his wand. "Avada Kadava." Voldemort shouted. A green light erupted from his wand and hit Harry square in the chest, sending him flying back into a shelf._

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. "It's Harry, Voldemort is torturing him in the Hall of Prophecies." She gasped holding her head. Sirius kissed her head before dissapperating.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++A Few Hours Later++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fred held Kagome to his chest, her sobs shaking both of their bodies. George walked up quietly to them, holding out two mugs of butter beers. Fred grabbed one and set it next to him on the stairs of the shop as George placed the other one down next to it. "I'm going to go." He mouthed gesturing at Kagome. Fred nodded and stroked her hair, as she coughed on a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." He whispered. She pulled back a bit and nodded taking the tissue he offered. "I should have known it was fake." She said dabbing at her eyes. "You couldn't have known. Apparently, he's very good with sending people fake thoughts." Fred said quietly. Kagome nodded and hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees. "I still should have known." She grumbled. Fred shook his head and passed a mug to her.

"Thanks. I guess I should go, mom probably doesn't know yet so, I should go and tell her." she said staring into the golden drink. "Oh, yeah, I'll see you around then?" he asked unsurely standing with her. Kagome nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, for everything." She said moving to take a step down the stairs and tripping. Fred used his reflexes and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against him. Kagome blushed and looked up at him. Fred leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++A Few Years Later++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome sprinted down the halls of Hogwarts, throwing spells and curses at people that tried to attack her first. "The Dark Lord has been defeated! Let's get out of here!" someone ahead of her shouted. Kagome smirked and skidded to a halt before changing directions and running towards the Entrance Hall.

"Percy! Percy, where's Fred? I have something I need to tell him that I couldn't tell him earlier!" Kagome shouted excitedly. Percy looked up at Kagome tiredly, his eyes flying to her stomach. "You're pregnant." He guessed quietly. Kagome's smile lit up her face and she nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want to tell him before the battle. So, where is he, is he okay?" she asked glancing around. "Kagome, I'm afraid Fred didn't make it out." He siad looking down, sadly. Kagome froze before her body went limp and her vision darkened.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fifteen Years Later++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome sighed as she led her fifteen year old twins to the barrier. "Aiden, Blake, please stop bickering." She said softly. "Sorry mum, hey look Teddy!" the twins shouted running off to see their friend. Kagome scoffed as she watched the two boys run towards Teddy Lupin. She watched her sons, seeing Fred in both of them as they joked with their best friend. They had his red hair and her hazel eyes, his lack of the rules and the same line of jokes he had.

"Hey you." George said stepping up beside her. "Hey." She said back. "They remind me of him." Percy said joining the conversation. "Yeah, they are definitely his sons. I see so much of him in them every day." She sighed. Closing her eyes, she felt two arms engulf her from behind and felt a head rest on her shoulder. _'I love you, Kagome, don't ever forget that.'_ Kagome smiled as his voice floated through her mind and she opened her eyes with tears threatening to spill over. 'I love you too, Fred.' She thought watching the twins happily.


	3. Chapter 3: Dimitri part 1

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone remember; if there are any requests, send them in!

In bold is flashbacks!

Being Used: Inuyasha/Vampire Academy

Pairing: Kagome/Dimitri

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 3: Dimitri

Kagome scowled as she looked at the letter in her hand as she walked back into the house. "Mom, she sent another one." She shouted throwing the letter on the kitchen table. Her mom, Kara, sighed and turned, wiping the water off of her hands as she did so. "Tatiana just doesn't know when to quit does she?" Kara asked opening the envelope. Kagome sighed and dropped into a chair. "She's the one who said we should be in hiding and now that the Strigoi are attacking she thinks we should come out of hiding? No thanks, I'll keep my thirteenth royal family status: ALIVE." She said running fingers through her hair.

"Well, it's not that in any case." Kara said handing the letter over to her daughter. "Oh? What is it?" Kagome asked skimming the letter. "Adrian's getting married…." She trailed off. "It seems so, and to Rose Hathaway. Now that is a surprise. Last I heard, Tatiana despised Rose and wanted Lissa with Adrian." Kara shrugged. Kagome stood up and walked to the door. "Sweetie, don't do anything out of anger. Tatiana knows how you both feel about each other." Kara called. Kagome rolled her eyes and dashed out the front door, making Kara sigh. _'Damn you, Tatiana.'_ She thought turning back to the dishes.

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she walked into the well house, the letter still clutched in her fist. _'I wish the well still worked.'_ She thought sitting on the steps and laying her head on her arms. Closing her eyes she thought back to the final battle a few weeks ago.

**Inuyasha bared his teeth at Naraku, the evil half-demon that held the now completed Shikon Jewel in his clawed fingers. "Now that I have the whole jewel, I can make any wish that I want." He chuckled. Kagome narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, her Moroi fangs biting into the soft flesh of her bottom lip. Sesshoumaru snapped his head in her direction as the scent of her blood invaded his nose. "Sorry." She muttered softly so only he could hear.**

** Naraku eyed them from across the clearing with the well and smirked. "I know what I want. Jewel, I wish to be immortal and to also be what the miko Kagome is." He growled holding the jewel over his head. Kagome's eyes shot open and she lunged forward. "NO!" she shouted launching at the jewel as a bright light surrounded Naraku. He laughed and back handed her, causing her to crash into the well and fall into its depths. She looked up in time to watch him bit into Miroku's neck and drink the dark red liquid from the monk's body.**

Kagome shook her head of the thoughts and stood up, the letter crumpling even more. "Well, if my life is going to become nothing but moping around, then I'm at least going to drink and have fun while doing it!" she exclaimed, shooting to her feet, before running out of the well house and into the night. "Damn." She muttered remembering that Strigoi could only go out at night. She glanced around quickly before taking off towards the house. She made it to the porch before something snaked around her waist.

She went to scream but felt two sharp pricks on her neck and she fell into a delirious state of joy. "Hello again, princess." Naraku said with a smirk before her gaze went fuzzy then dark.

Adrian awoke on a large, soft bed, his head heavy from being knocked unconscious. He closed his eyes and groaned as he stretched his stiff muscles.

"Hello Adrian."

Adrian snapped his eyes open and spotted Kagome sitting across from him in the furnished room. "Kagome? Where are we? Are you alright?" he asked quickly. "I'm fine, and you? I asked them not to harm you." she said unfolding her long legs from under her. Adrian watched as she stood and glided over to him. He scuttled back against the head board when he saw her light brown eyes rimmed in red. "Get away from me." He growled jumping off the opposite side of the bed.

"This is how you re-pay your _dear_ friend, Adrian? I asked the others not to harm you and they heeded my wishes. Now you back away as if you never cared for me." Kagome asked, her face betraying no emotion. Adrian glanced at the door behind Kagome, and his eyes flickered to the window to the side of him. "There's no way you're getting out of this, that window is stronger than everything, not even an explosion could help you out of this room." Kagome said.

She stared at him a few more moments, her eyes seeming to soften, before turning on her heel and walking towards the door. "Adrian, let me ask you this, when we were together, did you even care for me at all?" she asked not turning around. "Of course I did, how could you even ask that?" he asked confused. She turned and he reeled back at her look of hatred. "How could I not? You and Hathaway? Good for you, you've always wanted her and now you have her. I'm so happy for you." she growled before wrenching the door open and slamming it behind her.

Rose stood with Lissa in front of the window Lissa's Pennsylvania home. "I'm sure he'll turn up." Lissa said placing a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder. "I've been so stupid, first Dimitri and now Adrian, how am I supposed to keep a relationship if something happens to all of the guys in my life?" Rose asked. Lissa gave her a pitying look in the window as Rose leaned against it. 'Adrian, I finally acknowledge my feelings for you and you disappear. Where the hell are you?' she asked.

Turning from the window, she threw a fake smile at Lissa just before a searing pain shot through her head and she fell to the ground. She vaguely heard Lissa calling her name as she glanced up and found herself in the same room she was in while being held in by Dimitri. "Rose, you have to help me." Adrian said behind her. "What happened?" she asked flinging herself to hug him. "I was out in France and the next thing I know I'm waking up here. I don't even know where 'here' is!" he exclaimed. "I know where you are, I promise, I'll have you out of there in no time!" she vowed. "As much as I would love that, there are Strigoi that won't hesitate to kill you." he said. Rose winked at him before pushing out of the hold he had her in.

"Rose! Rose, please wake up!" Lissa sobbed. Rose sat up, and stared at Lissa for a second before shooting to her feet. "I know where Adrian is, come on, we need to go and get someone first." Rose said before grabbing Lissa's hand and dragging her out of the room, her cell phone out in a flash.

Adrian sighed as he got out of his trance and slumped to the floor. 'That took way too much energy.' He thought rubbing his temples. "I didn't know you could do that while the person was still awake." Kagome said. Adrian glanced up at her and gave her one of his flamboyant smiles. "I didn't either. Come to sit with me?" he asked flirtatiously. Kagome shook her head and moved closer to him. "Adrian." She whispered running her fingers through his brown hair. He fought to keep the smile on his face at the gesture as she moved her face to his.

He closed his eyes, ready for her kiss before feeling her breath on his neck and the stinging, but blissful sensation of her drinking his blood. He moaned, his head falling to the side just as she pulled away and licked her lips. "Not even your Dhampir fiancée will be able to save you." she said stroking his cheek and leaving the room. Adrian groaned and managed to crawl over to the bed before passing out.

Dimitri looked up at Kagome as she entered the library. "Well?" he asked. "She's coming, like you said." She smirked. He gave her a smirk in return and nodded. "I thought you said you were going after her this time?" she asked. "That was to keep Roza on her guard, I'll have her come to me again." He said going back to looking for his book. Kagome smiled, her fangs glinting in the firelight.

Rose sat next to Robert Doru, Victor's half-brother on the flight to Russia. "How is he?" Lissa asked quietly, looking at the aged Moroi. "He keeps mumbling something and its weirding me out a little." Rose confessed. "We're about to land." Janine, Rose's mother, announced. Rose shifted in her seat anxiously.

As they exited a plane, Sydney, the alchemist Rose met a few weeks prior met them. "I know where they are, lucky for you I get to come with you." she said to Rose. Rose smirked and nodded to her father behind the alchemist. "You two just make sure you try and keep up." She teased.

Adrian woke up groggy and ran a hand over his face. Blinking a few times, he turned his head and noticed the door to his room was ajar. Shooting out of the bed, he wobbled as he made his way over to the door before it flew open. "Adrian, thank goodness you're safe. Are you alright?" Janine asked, surprised to see him up. He nodded as he swayed. "Come on, we're getting you out of here." she said bracing him against her and trudging forward.

Dimitri growled and gnashed his teeth at the people in front of him. "Enough, this will be over quickly."Robert grumbled at the two Strigoi tied up with silver and silver stakes above their hearts. Kagome struggled against her bonds, whimpering as the silver cut into her wrists. "Adrian!" Lissa shouted happily as he was steering into the room. She embraced him warmly, which he returned and they walked over to where Robert was restoring Kagome and Dimitri's souls.

He began saying something in another language that no one followed and both began to scream, thrashing violently against their bonds before slumping down. Robert finished what he was saying before shuffling over to them and moving the stakes. With surprising strength, he slapped them both, awakening them.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to lift her head. Accepting defeat, she let it fall against her chest and sighed. "Where am I? What happened? Naraku, where's Naraku?" she asked frantically, forcing her head up. "You mean the really ugly, greasy haired, Strigoi? He was the first one we killed." Rose said proudly. Abe walked over to them and freed them of their bonds. Kagome and Dimitri landed on their feet and rubbed their wrists.

Kagome inched her way over to where Adrian was holding onto Rose. "Adrian, I'm really-" "Kagome, yours and Dimitri's flight is waiting. You're going home and Dimitri is to be your guardian." Sydney stated loudly. Kagome blushed and felt Dimitri's strong hand on her back, guiding her out of the room and away from the prying eyes of the others. "Like sorry could fix what she did." They heard Rose say.

It had been months since the incident in Russia and Kagome had already begun the healing process. Now, she was living in the countryside of Japan, in a small house away from everyone's prying eyes. Feeling a snowflake on her face, she looked up at the sky before turning her black mare, Amaya* back towards the house. Amaya had been a gift from Dimitri when they had moved out to the house and she took to riding every day.

Kagome shifted in her side saddle, as the house came into view. "Good girl." Kagome said patting her neck as she dismounted and led her into the stable. After properly taking care of her, she trudged through the two foot deep snow and into the house. "Finished already?" he asked coming out of his training room. "Yeah, it's starting to snow. You know, if all you're going to do is train all day, maybe I should just put in for a new guardian." She teased taking her cloak off.

Dimitri gave her a look before going back into the room to turn off the light. "I really can't thank you enough for helping me through these last few months, you've been a great friend." She called kicking her shoes off. Turning around she 'eeped' when she came face to bear chest. He was looking at her again with an unreadable look before raising his hands to unwind her scarf from her neck. "You're welcome." He said.

Kagome blushed as his hand wound into her hair and tilted her head back. "I'm a great friend then?" he asked. Kagome gulped and nodded. "Yes, of course you are. You've been really great and so patient." She whispered, suddenly robbed of breath. "I see." He said as something flashed in his eyes and he backed up. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Kagome…. You're mother is here." he said before disappearing to get cleaned up.

Kagome smiled as she sat with her mother and brother, her grandfather dying a few months prior. "More coffee?" Dimitri asked standing. "Yes please, thank you." Kara smiled. "Sis, can I have some more cookies?" Souta asked excitedly. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up, taking the plate with her.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet." Kagome asked her guardian as he poured more coffee. "I'm fine, I've just been thinking." He said walking with her into the other room. "We're going to go." Kara said as soon as they entered. Kagome gave her a quizzical look and but followed her and Souta to the door. "Hey guys, isn't that mistletoe?" Souta asked pointing to the ceiling. Kagome looked at her brother, who gave her an innocent smile. "You must honor tradition you too." Kara chastised. Kagome and Dimitri turned to each other, before he tipped her head back and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Neither of them noticed her family slip through the door as they continued to kiss, clothes being torn off as they made their way to her room.

Kagome rested her head on Dimitri's chest as he stroked her hair. "I love you." he said kissing the crown of her head. Kagome looked up at him, searching his face. "I love you too." She replied. He bent his head, claiming her lips again, as they made the most of their time in bed.

Outside, the paper boy made his way through the snow to deliver their special paper on everything vampire, and threw it on the doorstep. The picture looking up was one of Adrian and Rose on their wedding day, with the title '**Happiest Couple in the Royal Court.**' Of course to the two people inside the house, there was no happier couple then them as they began their day together in bed.

**MoonlightsMadness: I hope you liked this one! Amaya is Japanese for 'Night Rain'.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dimitri part 2

MoonlightsMadness: Okay everyone, I once again don't own anyone. Remember to review! Enjoy!

Being Used: Inuyasha/Vampire Academy

Pairing: Kagome/Dimitri

Rating: PG-13

**This is a continuation of Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Dimitri

Kagome sighed and let her head fall back against the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were careful. No, they were extra careful. But this still happened. How? She didn't know all she knew is that she was screwed.

"Kagome, are you alright? Was I too rough with you last night?" Dimitri called through the bathroom door, a touch of guilt slipping into his voice. "No, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well is all." She replied miserably, thinking about how the night before he slammed her into a wall during their love making. "Do you want me to make you something for your stomach?" he asked. "No thanks." She said quietly. "I'll be outside getting wood for the fire then if you need me." He said before leaving quietly.

Kagome groaned after the front door closed and she looked up at the little stick in her hand again. The pink positive sign was gleaming up at her, mocking her for their little mess up. Sure, she wanted this, but she only thought she would get this further down the road; preferably after she was married and settled. Even though she and Dimitri had been together for over two years, she still didn't know if he wanted kids or not.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she threw the stick at the wall and, because the gods wanted to have a good laugh that day, it flew through the open window and onto the ground two stories below. Eyes wide, she jumped to her feet and ran to the window where the white test lay innocently against the stark green of the grass with Dimitri a few yards away picking up wood.

She looked frantically between the door and the window, she would never make it running down the stairs and around the house so she stepped onto the window and fell the two stories to the ground. "Ouch, last time I ever do that." She murmured after landing on a bush. "Kagome, are you alright? What were you thinking?" Dimitri asked rushing over to her and pulling her out of the bush.

"I'm fine, I was just trying to see if I could land on my feet." She said lamely, eyeing the thing causing her all of the distress behind him. "That was stupid, don't do that again. You could have been killed." He said pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry." She said loving the feel of him against her body.

"Let me get the wood into the house and I'll check you over. Stay here." he said kissing her forehead and turning around. Kagome's blood ran cold when he suddenly looked down and froze his body stiffening. "Dimitri, are you alright?" Kagome asked weakly. Dimitri stooped down and picked it up before turning around slowly. "You're pregnant?" he asked looking up at her slowly.

Slowly tears filled her eyes and she nodded. He continued looking at the little plastic test as Kagome cried. Suddenly, he looked up and swept her into his strong embrace. He said something to her in Russian before kissing her deeply on the lips. "I love you." he whispered repeatedly in her ear. Kagome buried her face in his shoulder. "You don't mind?" she asked stupidly. "Of course not, I can think of no better woman to carry my child than you, the one I'm in love with." He said seriously, making her burst into tears again.

Rose Hathaway kept her eyes moving in the room, even if it was only her, Janine Hathaway (her mother), Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Tatiana; queen of the Moroi. "Where is she? I will not tolerate tardiness from anyone." She complained, impatiently checking the time again. "Your Majesty, it's obvious Higurashi isn't coming. Apparently what she had to take up with you is not as important as she claimed." Rose sighed.

No matter what she told anyone, she still didn't totally forgive Kagome for kidnapping and biting Adrian as a Strigoi. Tatiana nodded sharply and stood. "How dare she keep me waiting, and on MY birthday." Tatiana complained to her nephew, Adrian. The door opened and Kagome stepped in followed by Dimitri, both looking weary and slightly annoyed.

"Sorry we're late, we had a bit of a run in with a Dhampir." Kagome explained throwing a piece of hair over her shoulder. "Sit down." Dimitri said, leaving no room in his voice for argument. Rose stared at the man that once held her heart and felt something inside of her stir. She pushed the thought aside and sat with everyone else as they waited for one of the pair to say something, all of them a little surprised at the rather large stomach Kagome had.

Kagome stared at Tatiana then glanced at Adrian before biting her lip and turning back to Dimitri. "I can't do this." She hissed. "Yes, you can. Just tell her." he said kissing her temple. Kagome turned back and smiled. "I'm pregnant…. And Dimitri's the father." She said quickly. Rose, Janine, and Adrian all stared at them wide eyed as Lissa jumped up to hug Kagome and Dimitri with Christian right behind her.

Tatiana fumed and shot to her feet. "No! I forbid this! You are a guardian you are to guard her not create disgusting children!" she screamed. Kagome narrowed her eyes and slapped Tatiana. Janine and Rose jumped into action, jumping in front of the queen as Dimitri pushed Kagome behind him. "That's it! I release you from your guardianship over Higurashi! You are no longer to be a guardian; I want you back in Siberia as soon as you can get a flight. You are not to go near her again and if I find out you have, I will have you killed!" Tatiana exclaimed.

Kagome fisted her hands in the back of Dimitri's shirt nervously. "Dimitri." She whispered as her voice cracked. He turned around and brought her to him. "You know as well as I that I must do as I am commanded." He whispered. Kagome nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "I understand." She said equally quiet. Dimitri pulled back from her and cradled her head in his hands before kissing her. "No more tears now, love, be strong for both you and our child." He said kissing her forehead and turning away from her.

They watched as he strode confidently and calmly to the door and disappeared. Lissa broke out of her stupor and ran over to the sobbing Kagome, and helped her to her chair. "Aunt Tatiana, even for you that was a bit harsh." Adrian said breaking the silence. Tatiana snorted and stalked past her two guardians. "I expect the child to be dealt with accordingly; which means I want it killed." She growled forcing Kagome's head up to look at her.

As Tatiana began walking out, the hem of her dress caught on fire and she screamed. "Stop it Christian." Lissa hissed. "It's not me." He said surprised at the sudden flame. They both looked at Kagome as she glared at Tatiana. "Kagome, I think she got the message." Christian said placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome broke her trance and the fire receded, causing the queen to turn to Kagome. Kagome stood and brushed past the group that was watching her with a mixture of awe, pity, and amazement. 'How am I going to do this?' Kagome thought laying a hand on her bulging stomach.

Dimitri finished stacking the boxes in the shed for his mother and sighed. He didn't like not fighting Strigoi, at least when he fought them his mind didn't wander; now it took all of his will power to stop thinking about Kagome. He walked out of the shed and towards the house. "Thank you for helping Dimitri." His mother said cheerfully.

He kissed her on the cheek with a smile. "You're welcome mother. Do you need help with anything else?" he asked sitting at the kitchen table. "I think that's it for now dear, are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready." She said turning back to the stove. Yeva stalked into the room, and sat at the table across from Dimitri and began grumbling in Russian. 'I wonder how Kagome is doing.' He thought as his mother gave him a plate full of food.

As they ate, Dimitri caught them up on everything in his life. As he told his mother about Kagome, she gushed that she would have loved to meet her and that she would be the perfect daughter-in-law. As he finished telling his mother about his confrontation with Tatiana, Yeva stood and shuffled over to the front door. "What are you doing?" Dimitri asked rising from his seat.

After a few moments of silence, Dimitri's instincts kicked in and he began scanning the room. Yeva shuffled back into the room pulling something behind her. "I'm coming, I'm sorry I don't quite know Russian." A familiar voice said. Dimitri shot to his feet and stared as Kagome was dragged into the kitchen. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked. Kagome opened her mouth when Yeva gestured to the bundle in her arms. His mother stood up and walked up to Kagome. "Dimitri's told us so much about you, welcome to the family." She said kissing Kagome on both cheeks. "Thank you." Kagome replied.

They looked expectantly at Dimitri before he walked up to her. "Is-is this? Boy or girl?" he stuttered. Kagome giggled and moved the blanket away from the baby's face. "She's a girl, her name is Emmalyn; Emmalyn Belikov." She said softly. Dimitri looked at her then down at their little girl. "Dimitri dear, as much as I love having my daughter-in-law and my granddaughter here, don't you want to take them to your house?" his mother asked.

Dimitri nodded and kissed his mother and grandmother goodnight and led Kagome a few houses away. "Would you like to hold her?" Kagome asked when they were settled in his living room. He looked at her nervously as she handed him his daughter. "What about Tatiana?" he asked after a few minutes. "She died; she was killed in a plane accident a few days ago.

"So who took over? Lissa or Adrian?" he asked. "Adrian and Rose are now the king and queen of the Moroi Court. They re-instated you as my guardian again, that is if you want." She said quickly. "Nothing would make me happier." He said leaning his forehead onto hers. Kagome smiled and leaned into him. "I've missed you." she whispered. "And I you, but no more on the past, my love. Now, we look to the future, as a family." He said shifting Emmalyn in his arms. "That sounds fabulous." Kagome whispered locking her lips to his.


	5. Chapter 5: Dean Winchester

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone. Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming!

Chapter 5: Dean Winchester

Her stormy blue eyes shot open as the form above her smiled and reached a hand into the hole to pull her out. "What year is this?" she asked raking a hand through her dark, slightly curly locks. "2010, you see my sister, the Winchester's are messing with my plan's for the Apocalypse. Seeing as how I am the one to raise you once more, I want you to eliminate Dean Winchester." The male replied. "Dean Winchester? Isn't that Michael's vessel Lucifer?" she asked. "Yes, he is. I want to make sure that Michael can't…. interfere." Lucifer looked at her with a grin, making the woman in front of him tremble under his gaze.

Sam Winchester stealthily crept back into the hotel room where he and his older brother Dean were staying. He placed his brother's coffee on the nightstand and walked over to his laptop, sipping his half-caf, double vanilla latte. 'Dean thinks I stopped drinking this too.' He thought smugly. Swallowing, he pulled up the news and began reading through the articles, looking for any signs that Lucifer or any other supernatural being might be in the vicinity. He finally looked up when Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Anything?" Dean asked, immediately knowing what Sam was doing.

"No, just that there was a giant crater where we confronted Lucifer and you shot him. I don't even know what I'm looking for really." Sam admitted dejectedly. Dean grumbled and downed his coffee before walking over to his brother and looking over his shoulder. "This is some serious bull." Dean growled. Sam sighed and shut his computer with a 'snap'. "So, what do we do now?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We eat, Sam." Dean announced as his stomach growled.

Dean stuffed his face with his breakfast as Sam pushed the eggs around his plate. "Come on Sam, you need to eat something." Dean said around a mouthful of food. "Dean, do you realize that Ellen and Jo are dead?" Sam asked leaning slightly across the table. "Of course I do, but if we're going to fight Lucifer, you're going to need your strength." Dean said pointing to Sam's plate with his fork. Sam sighed and stuck a forkful of eggs in his mouth just as a strange female sat in the chair next to Dean.

"I'm so sorry, but please, act like I've been here the entire time." She said sheepishly. Dean and Sam stared at her and shared a look with each other before shrugging. "So, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said. "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you both." She said sweetly. "Hey, we've been looking for you!" one of the guys at the edge of the table growled leaning towards Kagome in between the Winchester brothers. "Hey man back off. She's with us." Dean said pushing the male away. "Yo, you're totally off man! She slapped me!" the man replied. "I think you've got the wrong girl." Sam said.

The angered man glared at Kagome before a dazed looked crossed his features and he stood to his full height. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said before turning and walking out of the diner. The Winchester's blinked and glanced at the female sitting with them. Kagome's eyes were narrowed and she was broke out of her concentration when Dean said something to her. "I'm sorry Mr. Winchester but I think it's best if I be going. Thank you both so much for your help." She said quickly before rushing out the way she came in. "Did we tell her our last name?" Dean asked watching her dark hair disappear in a sea of people. "No, I don't think we did." Sam replied.

Kagome closed her hotel room door and leaned against it with a sigh. "Why isn't Dean Winchester dead yet?" a voice behind her asked. Kagome jumped and spun around, narrowing her eyes when she saw Lucifer sitting on her bed. "I need time; this is not something that can be done as easily as it once was." She said carefully. "I want him dead within the week." Lucifer announced as his bat-like leather wings en-circled him and he disappeared. 'Damn.' She thought before tossing her key on the small table and walking to the bathroom for a shower.

Washing quickly, she pulled a black pleated skirt and a white, bell-sleeved shirt. Stepping into her black flip-flops, she snatched the key back up and stepped into the sunshine. "Michael, I require your assistance in what I should do." She whispered, subtly clasping her hands together. A flash of white light behind her signaled the arch-angel's arrival and Kagome sighed gratefully when he walked up to her from behind. "You required my assistance Sister?" he asked. Kagome nodded, looking down at the ground. "Shall we walk?" he asked softly. The dark haired arch-angel of death nodded once again as her Brother began to lead her towards the town.

"Lucifer raised you?" Michael asked sympathetically. Kagome nodded and she played with the ring on her thumb. "I am unsure how this can be un-done, you are bound to do as your riser bids." He said. "I'm just cursed. So I notice that you're in your true form, minus the wings, as I have been allowed to wander since the beginning of time. What's going on?" she asked moving her swoop bangs out of her face. "Father has…. graciously allowed us to walk among humans with our true bodies without causing harm to them, as we once did." Michael replied. Kagome smiled, "that's good."

The two arch-angels walked in silence among the humans, each lost in their own thoughts. "You never mentioned what Lucifer wanted exactly." The chestnut haired male said finally, stopping in his tracks. Kagome took a few more steps and turned to face her brother slowly. "He…. Lucifer asked me…. Commanded me to kill Dean Winchester." She said softly. Michael's eyes hardened before he nodded. "I must go seek Revelations, do not do anything until I can figure something out. I think I shall also ask Father for his help in this matter." He said before vanishing. Kagome nodded and continued walking, noticing how none of the humans noticed her companions sudden disappearance.

Sam and Dean walked down the sidewalk, dodging townspeople, both lost to their thoughts. "Hey, maybe we should go to a different town or something?" Sam finally suggested. "Been thinking that myself. Hey look, it's our friend from this morning." Dean pointed. Sam followed his brother's gaze and nudged him. "More like your friend, did you see how she looked at you this morning?" Sam asked. Dean smirked back and flagged her down as they both crossed the street.

"Hello Sam, hello Dean." Kagome chirped as they approached closer. "Hey Kagome, how are you?" Sam asked throwing a glance in Dean's direction. "I'm a little under stress but well, how are you boys?" she asked clasping her hands in front of her. "We're really well. You know I was hoping I would run into you again soon." Dean flirted tossing an arm over her shoulder and walking a few steps away from Sam. "Oh? And why is that, if I may ask." She replied, blinking her clear blue eyes. "Well, Sam's going to be out of the hotel tonight, going to see a friend and all, and I wondering if you wanted to you know; come over." He said smirking and turning his green eyes on her.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She had heard about courting, but that was decades ago, back when she had swept through Egypt and delivered all of the first born sons to her Father. She didn't know anything about what they did now. Blinking, she vaguely recalled Dean calling her name before she focused in on him. "I apologize, I'm afraid I didn't hear what you just said. Could you please repeat that?" she asked. "I asked if you wanted to come over and watch a movie, nothing gory, promise." He said giving her a puppy dog look.

"Kagome!"

Kagome and Dean turned in the direction the voice came from and spotted a chestnut haired male waiting off to the side giving her a look. "Yes, that sounds acceptable, I'll arrive at 7 o'clock." She said swiftly, leaving to greet the male. Sam walked up to his brother and they both watched as the two talked animatedly before she threw her arms around his neck happily. "So…. 'Sam's going to be out of the hotel all night, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over'? That's really junior high Dean, even for you." Sam taunted. "Yeah well I'm getting some answers tonight. Talking to her kind of reminds me of talking to Cas." Dean said after a second. "Yeah, I got that feeling watching you guys." His brother said. Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked on, "who do you think that guy was?"

Sam packed his computer and some books and prepared himself for a night of sleeping elsewhere. "You really need to leave, like now." Dean commanded for the fifth time in the last half hour. "I'm going relax, I'll be staying with Billy a few towns over." Sam said. "I know, now leave." Dean gritted. "Dean, did you even give her the name and room number of the hotel?" Sam asked half way out the door. Dean looked at him for a few seconds before balling his hands into fists. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled annoyed.

"God doesn't like those words." A sweet voice taunted amused. Sam jumped and moved out of the doorframe to allow Kagome entrance. "Sam was just leaving." Dean said quickly giving Sam an evil look. Sam rolled his eyes, wished them both a good night and shut the door behind him. Kagome and Dean stood their awkwardly for a few moments before he cleared his throat and gestured around. "Come on in, it's not much but, you know how hotels are." He said. "It's lovely, thank you for inviting me." She said quickly. For a moment, Kagome stood awkwardly and bit the inside of her cheek before she cleared her throat. "I didn't know what to wear so, I hope you don't mind seeing me in this still." She explained, gesturing to her clothes. "No, no I love seeing your legs in that skirt." Dean smiled suggestively.

Kagome looked taken aback before Dean began to rattle off names of movies they could watch. 'From what I have heard from Castiel, Dean is a human that likes intercourse very much. I'll have to keep my guard up with him.' She thought wearily. Dean gestured to the coach and both took a seat, him showing her a few movies. "I didn't know what you liked so, I just grabbed some…. different…. genres." he said rubbing the back of his head. Kagome pointed at _Black Hawk Down_. "Wow, okay." Dean said popping the movie into the player. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked walking over to the fridge. "Whatever you are drinking is fine." She replied.

Hours later, the movie ended and Dean and Kagome both stood up. "This was nice. We must do it again some time." She said through her liquor induced haze. Dean nodded and his green eyes bore into her blue ones. 'He's so handsome.' Kagome thought, feeling the heat rush to her face. Taking a breath Kagome took a step closer to Dean and placed a hand on his chest. 'What is she doing?' he thought as she lightly traced his muscles through his shirt. Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips and looked up at him shyly. Dean lifted his hand and ran it through her dark locks; fisting his hand at the base of her neck he hungrily kissed her. Kagome gasped at his rough kiss before snaking an arm around his neck and fisting the other in the collar of his over shirt.

Dean didn't know what happened, one second he was talking to her and the next, their clothes were off and she was on his bed. "Dean, wait a moment." Kagome gasped as he kissed along her neck. "What?" he asked. "It's just that, well…. I have never indulged in this act before." She said. "I promise, I'll be gentle." He said kissing her softly. Kagome nodded as he began again, taking pains to be gentle with her, stopping all movement when she cried out as he broke through her virgin barrier, releasing her to pleasure soon after the pain subsided. Their bodies moved together for hours, neither of them content to just stop. Finally, just before dawn, Dean allowed Kagome to fall into a deep slumber. Dean moved a strand of hair out of her face and smiled before he too fell into the dream land.

Lucifer landed hard on the roof of the hotel the Winchester's were staying in. Jumping down to the ground, he kicked open their hotel room door and stepped through. "Honey I'm home." He said in a sing-song voice. Dean and Kagome both sat up quickly, Dean's green eyes narrowing and Kagome's blue eyes widening. "Lucifer." She gasped. "You know Lucifer?" Dean slowly asked turning to look at Kagome. Kagome licked her lips and glared at the angel in front of her. "Why have you come?" she asked. "Because I ordered you to do something and instead, I see you lying in bed with the man I ordered you to kill. That ticked me off." Lucifer replied hauling her out of bed to stand with him to stand at the foot.

Dean stiffened when Lucifer ripped the ring off of Kagome's thumb and a flash of light swallowed the room for a few seconds. When the light died, Dean moved his arm down and gasped. Kagome stood in front of Lucifer, wings as black as night protruded from her back and brushed the floor. The bright gleam of gold tips from her wings and her hair caught the light. She wore a loose fitting grey robe with a gold and black belt tied around her waist and a gold and black sword was clutched in her hand. Kagome narrowed her eyes and slashed her sword upwards, Lucifer dodging with a smile on his face.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked feigning left then stabbing her in her chest. Kagome gasped and sank to her knees, "Michael." She whispered as Lucifer pulled his sword out of her. Dean jumped out of bed and ran over to the angel on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked. Lucifer raised his sword to cut Dean down before Dean was pushed out of the way and Michael stood in the doorway. "Come out here and face me Lucifer." Michael said with a small smirk. Lucifer growled and flew out of the hotel room after the chestnut haired arch-angel.

Dean kneeled next to Kagome's head, pulling his shirt over his head with the sound of swords clanging together outside. "Move Dean." Castiel commanded appearing behind Dean. Dean jumped away from Kagome, making room for Castiel and Raphael. "She's not going to make it Castiel." Raphael said smoothing hair away from Kagome's frightened blue eyes. "Has Father been notified?" Castiel asked. "I'll go and inform him now." Raphael replied disappearing.

"Cas, is she going to be alright?" Dean asked as the sounds of fighting stopped outside. "Dean, this situation is fragile. Kagome is the arch-angel of death and when she disobeyed the one that rose her again, in this case Lucifer, she was marked for death." Castiel explained as Kagome whimpered in pain. "She has to obey Lucifer?" Dean asked. "When the arch-angel of death is risen, if she is given a command by the one that rose her she must obey the one that brought her back to the earth." Michael explained walking into the room while wiping his blade. Kagome gasped when Michael drew closer to her. "How do you feel sister?" he asked. Kagome gave a smile before coughing up blood and wincing.

"She's not going to make it." Castiel said urgently. Kagome ran her hand along Dean's arm and he bent over her. "Hey, you're going to be alright." He said. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "It's not prophesized for me. I knew what would happen when I was raised. I've known since my creation." Kagome whispered wincing again. "Kagome, you realize that you will no longer be with us. That you will be dead, for good?" Michael asked. Kagome nodded slowly, the pain in her body growing numb. "Keep Father and Raphael away from me until I pass." She commanded to Castiel with tears in her eyes. Turning her blue eyes away from Castiel's brown ones, she locked them onto Dean's green gaze. "I'm so glad it was with you." she smiled.

Dean swallowed hard and ducked his head to place a kiss against her lips. Pulling away, everyone in the room noticed the light had faded from her eyes. A few tears escaped Dean's eyes, wiping them away angrily; he stood up and walked towards the door to the room.

Sam thanked Billy when he dropped him off at the hotel before driving away. Walking towards the room, Sam noticed Dean leaning against the Impala, staring at the ground. "Hey, what happened?" Sam asked confused. "Kagome was an arch-angel." Dean said with a shrug. Sam staggered back a step confused. "Wait, what?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and looked up, his green eyes shining. He told his brother everything he knew, beginning the story when Sam left.

"So God is in the hotel room right now?" Sam asked. Dean nodded as Sam leaned on the car beside him. "This is weird, I mean, we've seen weird before but this is like really weird." Sam stated. "I know, man." Dean replied with a sigh.

Dean and Sam looked up when a group of people walked out of the hotel. "Well? What's going to happen to the body?" Dean asked Michael gruffly. "What body?" Kagome asked from beside Castiel. Dean snapped his head to look at her. "Father said that since I was the arch-angel of death, I couldn't be permitted to die." She shrugged. "Dean Winchester, what do you feel for Kagome?" God asked crossing his arms. When Dean didn't look to be responding, Sam nudged him a few times, making Dean take a deep breath. "I…. don't know." He finished looking Kagome in the eye. God nodded and turned to Kagome," you are no longer to be in the earth, you are to be permitted to be back in Heaven. But for now, you may wander the earth, bringing death to those whose time it happens to be."

Kagome and the rest of the angels bowed to their Father. "See you later." She winked sadly at her brother's before disappearing. Dean didn't know what happened, but he felt like someone had stabbed him.

The rain pounding on the window of the hotel the brothers were in didn't seem to bother their sleeping. Clouded blue eyes looked at the sky, then back down into the window, watching the elder of the brothers roll over. "This isn't healthy." Michael chastised landing on the tree branch beside her. "I know you are right, but this is worse than being underground until I am risen." Kagome sighed. Michael laid his hand on her head and pulled her into a hug. "Let your reapers finish, come back to Heaven with me Sister." Michael suggested.

Kagome nodded and pulled away from him before pushing the window open. She walked inside, dripping water in a trail to Dean's bed before leaning over him. She watched him for a minute or two before bending down and kissing his lips. "I love you." she whispered. Turning to Sam's bed, she bent down to kiss the younger Winchester's cheek before going back to the window. She followed Michael's example and in a flash of light, was gone.

Dean shot up in bed from the dream and looked around. The window was open, there was water on the floor and he could still feel her kiss on his lips. "Kagome?" he whispered. Silence answered him, as he rubbed his head. "I love you too." He sighed before lying down. Closing his green eyes, Dean allowed himself to be pulled into dream land, where clear blue eyes greeted him warmly. A smile crossed his sleeping face, one that Sam would make fun of him for, for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: Roy Mustang

MoonlightsMadness: I own no one. Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep them coming!

Chapter 6: Roy Mustang

_2__nd__ Lieutenant Jean Havoc peeked around the doorframe into the office where he worked with his superior. "Havoc, what are you doing?" 1__st__ Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asked from behind him. "My cousin's coming to visit." He replied. "So?" she asked. "My cousin's Kagome Higurashi." He replied. "You mean your cousin's the model that's coming here to re-open the parade grounds that were destroyed?" Riza asked surprised. Havoc nodded and looked at her. "You might want to go find out if the Colonel knows about her." she suggested taking the papers that needed to be signed into the office. Havoc took a deep breath and walked into the room._

"_Colonel Mustang, have you heard about that model that's going to be here?" Havoc asked nervously taking a drag from his cigarette. Colonel Roy Mustang looked away from the window and turned to his 2__nd__ Lieutenant. "What model? There's a model coming to East City? Why?" he asked curiously. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi; she's coming here to repair the parade grounds that you and Ed destroyed a few days ago, sir." Riza explained. "Kagome Higurashi? Oh she's that gorgeous lingerie model right? Well, I think I should go and introduce myself to her." Roy said smirking and standing up. "But Colonel Mustang, you have papers you need to sign!" Havoc stammered. "Later." The Colonel replied._

_Walking down the hallway, the three pushed open the doors that led outside and saluted to their superior, Fuhrer Bradley. "Relax, this is a pleasant surprise that the three of you are here." he said smiling at them. "Yes sir, well you see, we just wanted to-" "I know Mustang; you wanted to catch a glimpse of Kagome. How did you find out? I made sure no one knew." Bradley asked giving a knowing look to Havoc. Roy opened his mouth to answer his commanding officer just as a car pulled up to the stairs._

_Roy waited with baited breath as the door swung open and two long, creamy legs appeared, followed by a crown of black-blue hair, as the female pulled herself out of the car. Shading her eyes from the sun, the female looked around at her surroundings in a scrutinizing way. "So, this is East City? I don't see what all of the fuss is about, it doesn't look too impressive." She pouted staring at the four soldiers in front of her. "Well, if you stay here long enough, I'm sure you'll find East City to be very _impressive_." Roy said throwing the woman a rakish smile. "I'm sure I will Colonel. It's nice to meet you Fuhrer Bradley." She said climbing the stairs gracefully. "You as well, your cousin's told me many wonderful things about you. I'm sure the soldiers will be very happy to have you here." Bradley said shaking her hand._

_Kagome smiled and launched herself at Havoc, throwing her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up in a hug. "It's so good to see you again." She smiled. "You too, I'm glad you're here. We should go call Aunt Kara to tell her you made it." Havoc said before turning to Fuhrer Bradley. "Of course, I don't want to cut into your family time. Feel free to tour the city, I'll check in with you both in a few hours." Bradley said raising his hand. 'Cousin?' Roy thought sadly as the two walked away._

Roy Mustang shot up from how he fell asleep on his desk, papers scattering around him. 'Deep breaths, relax, it's okay Mustang.' He thought noticing his shaking hands. Laying his face in his hands, he gulped air deep into his lungs. "It's not okay." He said leaning back, the wood of his chair creaking with the movements. Sighing, he grabbed his empty glass and swished the empty whiskey bottle around, hoping he still had something left. Sighing again, he glanced up at the clock above the doorway and stood up.

Stretching, he threw out the empty whiskey bottle and walked around his desk, putting his long black military issued jacket on as he did so. Walking out of his office, he wandered into the hallway and down the halls until he reached the double doors that led outside. Taking a few deep breaths, he pushed the door open and walked down the stairs slowly before beginning his trek home. He walked slowly, dwelling on the memory he had recently dreamed of. Stepping onto the wooden bridge that separated the military building from the housing, he stopped in his tracks and looked into the river rushing below him.

_Roy walked home happily, taking the news that Kagome would be staying in East City until their transfer in a few weeks. 'I wonder if Kagome would like to go out for coffee.' He thought stuffing his hands into his pockets. Stepping onto the wooden bridge, he looked out to the water below him and stopped. Walking over to the edge, he placed his hands on the rail and spotted Kagome straddling two rocks. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked. Kagome jumped and moved to turn to look at him, right as her foot slipped out from under her, sending her tumbling back into the river._

_Roy's eyes widened before he ran the rest of the way across the bridge and ran down the slope to the river._

_Kagome sputtered and stood up, pushing her long, dark hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't know the rocks were slippery. I mean I know they're slippery, they're in water." He stammered wading into the water and up to her. Kagome flipped the remaining hair out of her face and smiled at him. "Hey Roy, if it's okay with you, could I borrow some clothes?" she asked giving a slight shiver. "Yeah, sure." He said noticing the slight blush that was on her face. Stepping to the side, he led her up the slope and began walking with her down the road._

"_This is embarrassing, I'm a model, and I can't even keep my footing." She laughed as she followed him up the stairs to his apartment. "Don't worry, I won't tell." He said. Kagome smiled as he unlocked the door and turned the light on while stepping inside. "I'm sorry about the mess, I don't really have much time to clean up around here." he said throwing some things sitting around in the trash can. "Well, maybe if you slept less in the office…. All it really needs is a woman's touch." She shrugged. "Does that mean you'll stay?" he asked softly, his arms full of clothes. Kagome's head shot towards him as a blush crossed his features. "I mean—never mind." He exclaimed dashing into his bedroom._

_He came back out, a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt over his arm before he stilled in the doorframe. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "Your shirt, it's kind of see-through." He said as his eyes roamed lower from her face. Kagome started and walked up to him slowly. "I really shouldn't be here, my cousin's said that you go through women like water." She whispered stopping a few feet away from him. "I think you're different, I don't want to go through you like water." He said closing the distance between them. "Do you say that to all of the girls?" she laughed stiffly. "No." he said before he captured her lips with his._

Breaking out of his trance, Roy continued his walk, feeling the cold air bite at his skin. Walking up the stairs to his apartment, he unlocked the door and stumbled inside. Locking the door behind him, he let both of his coats fall to the ground as he walked into the bedroom. Standing in the door frame, he stared at the bed, imagining her body lying under the covers, waiting for him. Turning around, he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a half empty whiskey bottle, drinking it straight from the bottle.

Bringing it over to his couch he slumped down in the cushions, occasionally bringing the bottle to his lips. He stared at the window, his eye drooping as his liquor induced haze brought him into the darkness.

_"So this is how it's going to be for the rest of your life? Getting drunk all day, every day?" Roy sat up and turned to the door way watching Kagome lean against the doorframe. She raised her eyebrow in irritation. "Well?" she demanded. Roy sighed and brought the whiskey bottle to his lips, breaking eye contact with her. Kagome sighed and walked into his apartment. "So it is." She said sitting on the coffee table across from him. "I can't do this, not without you. It's too hard." He said, shame making its way into his voice. Kagome's hard eyes softened towards him and she placed a hand over his eye patch. "Roy, it was hard before me." She said softly, moving to kneel in front of him._

_ "But, it's my fault you're gone. I should have known that they would go after you." he said. Kagome brought her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his black hair. "It's not your fault. Jean and I don't blame you, you told me to hide and I didn't because I'm stubborn. Listen to me Roy; you're a wonderful husband and a fantastic father. Now you have to show it. Do this for me? Please?" Kagome pleaded. Roy's onyx eye locked onto her sparkling green ones. "You haven't aged at all." He said caressing her cheek. "Neither have you." she smiled. Roy snorted and looked away. "Yes I have, I've lost an eye, I'm older, and I drink way too much…." He trailed off disgusted with himself._

_ "That doesn't make me love you any less, you're everything to me." She said. Roy looked at her, disbelief etched in his face. "You're just saying that." He sighed. Kagome shook her head and went back to sitting on the coffee table, pulling the whiskey bottle out of his grip and putting it on the table next to her. "I'm not just saying that. What you do now Roy, is your choice. No matter what you choose, I will always love you." she said standing up. Roy shot to his feet as she began walking to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. Kagome turned to him and shot a wistful look at the door way. "I was going to go to the light." She said. "Don't you want to stay with me?" he asked taken aback. Kagome gave him a tired smile and cupped his face. "Of course I do, but my time in this world is over, you know that." She said. Roy gave a reluctant nod and followed her a few more steps._

_ "She's been waiting for you for a while now, maybe this time you might give it a chance?" she asked nodding to the picture hanging on the wall of Roy with his subordinates. Roy followed her gaze and saw it trained on Riza. "But Kagome—" "I want you to be happy." She said moving in to place a lingering kiss on his lips. "Tell Percy that mommy loves him." She said before walking backwards. Roy watched her go, watching the white light engulf Kagome's form._

Roy jumped from his position on the couch and glanced around. 'It wasn't real.' He thought sighing. Brining the bottle to his lips, he paused and looked at the bottle. Climbing to his feet, he walked over to the kitchen sink and poured the remaining contents down the drain and dropping the bottle into the trashcan. "I will not disappoint you, Kagome." He vowed walking into his son's room.

Riza glanced over at Havoc, noting how he was re-reading the same sentence of the paper for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "Maybe we should take a break." Vato Falman suggested eyeing the blonde wearily. Fury and Breda both agreed; throwing Havoc sympathy looks as they watched him. "Why don't you go home, we know this is a difficult time for you." Riza said placing a hand on Havoc's shoulder. Havoc twitched and looked at the others. "What did you say?" he asked, his raspy voice proving that he had been crying. The others glanced away, tears making their way to everyone's eyes when they noticed his.

Havoc sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine guys, really, it's just…. I'd rather be around people then alone right now." He finished. Riza placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing the date was what was getting to him most right now.

Today marked the first year, the first year that Edward and Alphonse had gone through the gate, the first year that marked the death of the cousin he was closest to.

"If this is too hard for you, we can all take you out if you want." Breda suggested. Havoc shook his head and returned to the paper he was reading. "Good morning everyone!" Roy exclaimed bursting into the office. Everyone stared at him, wondering where the drunken Roy was and who this new Roy was. "Uncle Jean, daddy says that you and him are taking me to go see mommy!" a five year old Percy exclaimed jumping into his uncle's lap. "We are?" Havoc asked glancing up at his officer. Roy nodded and handed his coat to Havoc before taking his son in his arms.

"If you want to of course, you don't have to come if you're not feeling up to it." Roy said with a knowing voice. Havoc shook his head and threw his coat on. "I want to." He said. Roy nodded and let Havoc walk past him before turning to those that worked under him. "You can all have the day off." He said nodding to each of them. His eye locked with Riza's; giving her a tentative smile he followed after his cousin-in-law.

As they began to get closer to the cemetery, Roy and Havoc both bought a bouquet of flowers, buying a third for Percy to give to his mom. They stood somberly, putting the flowers on top of the grass near the headstone. "Uncle Jean, what was mommy like?" Percy asked, sensing his dad was not all with them. Havoc picked up his nephew and began walking towards the gates, telling Percy about Kagome as he went.

Roy kissed his fingertips and laid them on the headstone before following after them. "Told you it would be okay." Her voice floated into his ear. Roy turned around and smiled at Kagome, sitting on her stone. "You were right, is this good-bye then?" he asked. Kagome uncrossed her arms and legs gracefully, using the modeling skills when she was living to saunter over to him. "Is it ever really good-bye? For now, just say I'll see you later?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Roy nodded and gulped back his tears. "I love you, and I'll see you later." He said reaching a hand to brush her hair back.

"Mustang, what are you doing?" Havoc asked snapping him out of his daze. Roy dropped his arm and walked up to him. "I was saying I love you." he said. Havoc gave him a look and shrugged before picking Percy up and walking away.

20 Years Later

Percy walked down the streets of Central City, like he did on this day every year, two flower bouquets clutched in his hands. "Hey kid, thought I might see you here." his uncle said walking with him through the gates. Like Percy, he had two flower bouquets, both intended for two of the people he loved. "Yeah, it's weird isn't it? They both died on the same day, dad was just one year after mom." Percy said as they laid the flowers on the grave. Havoc nodded beside his nephew, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're parents really loved each other." He said. Percy nodded and threw an arm around his shoulder, both turning and walking to the gates of the cemetery.

"Hey kid, you're going to leave without saying good-bye?" Percy dropped his arm from around his uncle's shoulders, making Havoc turn around just as he did. Kagome and Roy were standing on their graves, Roy's arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist. "I miss you." Percy whispered. Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "We love you." she said back. "You take care of our son." Roy said directing it in Havoc's direction. "I will chief, I've done good for 19 years now." He said. Both spirits nodded and began to fade, showing Havoc and Percy their smiles before they faded altogether.

Havoc and Percy stood there for a few more minutes, enjoying the breeze that played with their clothes before turning and walking through the gates.


End file.
